Eastern Cooperative Group is a multi-institution group for research on treatment of cancer. Hopital Lariboisiere is full member since 1971 and has entered 40 to 60 patients a year in ECOG studies. The proposed program is: 1) to provide clinical and laboratory support to participate in group activities; 2) to provide as the chairman of the immunology Committee Clinical and laboratory support to increase the activities of the group in the field of immunotherapy and immunochemotherapy, that is perform the pilot studies in order to provide the data concerning feasibility, toxicity, effectiveness best schedules, especially with Corynebacterium parvum (intravenously and subcutaneously) with or without chemotherapy. Our objectives are thus: 1) to increase our patient accrual to 100 per year by means in part of pilot studies; 2) to increase the number of group protocols including immunotherapy in disseminated disease and in adjuvant situations as well. 3 protocols are now pending.